


【CA】圣经告白

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, love confession through bible
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *他们还没确认恋爱关系，克罗里对此有些焦躁。*实际双向暗恋操作*我对不起圣经（。





	【CA】圣经告白

 

 

这发生在世界末日的事情之前，他们还没能真真切切亲吻彼此的时候。阿茲拉斐尔仍然固执地认为，他们属于两个阵营。克罗里既没找到个合适的，天使大概率不会拒绝他的机会提出同居建议，也还没把握能牵住阿茲拉斐尔的手。

 

而终于有一天，当克罗里无法再忍耐那些只能想象着阿茲拉斐尔自慰的清冷夜晚后，几乎一半是骗地，他把阿茲拉斐尔约出来，只为偷偷满足自己一点属于恶魔的膨胀私欲。

 

 

离开让人分心的市区，在伦敦的郊区里有一个不再有人使用的古老教堂。教堂的历史可以追溯千年，再不断地被摧毁和重建中剩下一个大的石砖外壳，一些描绘着圣母像的彩绘玻璃，一个坍塌了一半的小圣坛，一个老木搭建的告解室。教堂外是矮石砖围墙，长满青苔表面风化的大大小小的古墓碑，稍许探进教堂门框里的长草和五彩的野花。每当早上来到，阳光透过彩绘玻璃投射在教堂内墙壁和布满灰尘与枯叶的地面中心，带着金色与微红的光斑。

 

阿茲拉斐尔一如既往穿着他淡色优雅的复古绅士装，端坐在没了门帘的那半告解室里属于神父的位子上，在阳光下纯白的翅膀收拢在背后，长而修剪细致的羽尖垂在深灰木色的凳子上，沾着来时清晨的雨露。他张望着教堂门口，在克罗里的鞋尖出现在转角的时候收起期盼的眼神，假装整理衣领，拍了拍胸口掩盖自己雀跃的，砰砰作响的心跳，但翅膀勾上了有着毛刺的木头让他站起来的时候变得窘迫尴尬。

 

克罗里进来的时候带着一股低气压。阿茲拉斐尔还未来得及好好看一看克罗里，一个被里三层外三层，还拿海绵泡沫裹起来的黑色包裹就被对方丢到了他的怀里。

 

也像是掩盖什么似的，克罗里快步掀开门帘，钻进被隔板分隔开的告解室的另一个小空间里。阳光在他的地方被拦下大半。他穿着黑色的衣服，戴着墨镜，赖坐在阴影的角落里。隔板和细密的格栅使得他们谁也看不清谁，只能听见彼此的声音。

 

“克罗里……你可以坐我旁边，那边的椅子太破了，不好坐。”

 

“没事。” 克罗里脱下自己保护性的手套，丢到一边。

 

阿茲拉斐尔缓缓坐下，听见克罗里说道：“那东西我顺手捡到的，就给你了。”

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“不拆看看？”

 

“不，不是。” 阿茲拉斐尔皱了皱眉毛，他的手抚在包裹上，拨弄着包装纸。克罗里的语气凶巴巴的，阿茲拉斐尔一头雾水地想到底谁惹他了。

 

“你那边出事了？”

 

“不，没有。”

 

“我……前几天在整理地下室杂物的时候翻出来一张1837年照相术刚发明不久的时候，我们在达盖尔那得到的一张合影……” 阿茲拉斐尔说道，“我打电话给你想跟你说，但你不接电话都好几天了……”

 

说什么？克罗里在心里回答道，无非就是叙旧。

 

这不是他想要的。

 

阿茲拉斐尔永远不懂他，不愿懂或者不敢懂。每当他试探性地把手搭在天使的肩上的时候，天使总会滑开。他们肩并肩站在一起，却始终保持着那么几厘米的距离。

 

克罗里在心里重重叹了口气，摘下墨镜，拿着镜腿在手里玩弄。

 

老实说他快疯了，真的快疯了。自从单纯的自慰已经不能让他射精的时候感到满足后，他便频繁地梦到阿茲拉斐尔。

 

星期一的时候，他梦到阿茲拉斐尔一边举着杯红酒，一边对他傻笑地站在他公寓的桌子上朝他跳着加伏特舞。

 

星期二的时候，他梦到阿茲拉斐尔站在他那个没什么实际功能的厨房里，做着可丽饼，圆润的鼻头和脸颊上沾着点面粉，他过去把那些东西舔掉了。

 

星期三的时候，阿茲拉斐尔脱去了繁复的外套和马甲，解开衬衫的扣子，卷着袖子在他家里帮他的植物浇水。他的植物在用叶子示好似的蹭着阿茲拉斐尔的脸，而他盯着阿茲拉斐尔从衬衫里露出来的一寸后腰疯狂咽着口水。

 

星期四的时候，阿茲拉斐尔在他的浴缸里，眨着他那双无辜的眼睛。

 

星期五的时候，他们甚至都没来得及去床上，克罗里抓着阿茲拉斐尔的大腿，托着他的屁股把他钉在了墙上，把天使吻到喘不过气来地眼神失焦。

 

星期六的时候，他用蛇的身体将趴在床上的天使绕了一圈又一圈，用他两根蛇的阴茎一起插着天使的屁股。天使的阴茎颤颤巍巍地不能射出更多，而他的蛇尾卷着天使的精液只想把更多的欲望操进天使的洞里。

 

“我们比朋友可以更多一些。” 克罗里那时候喃喃自语。

 

现在是星期天，神休息的日子，神不会盯着他的天使的日子。

 

他可以把天使抢走的日子。他的鞋底摩擦在地上，但并没有那么多的烧灼感。这个教堂已经失去了大半神圣的价值，只保留了一些纯粹建筑的美丽。不会灼烧他即将的罪恶，反而加强了他的欲想。

 

梦里的天使张了张嘴包含着情欲地说道：“我爱……”

 

“克罗里？” 但现实里天使干净的声音把梦里的盖了过去，打断了克罗里的思路。

 

克罗里浑身一个激灵，咒骂着踢了木墙一脚。然后又后知后觉地露出懊恼的神情抓挠着自己的头发。他深吸一口气，再缓缓吐出一口后，让自己装作平静地解释道：“椅子不好。”

 

他仔细听着隔壁天使的声音，但天使却不说话了。他偏头透过格栅眯着眼睛努力想要捕捉阿茲拉斐尔的脸，可格栅太密，他什么也看不清。

 

过了一会，传来了拆开包裹的声音。

 

不出意料地，克罗里听到阿茲拉斐尔结结巴巴地呼道：“这是……你顺手捡到的？这可是奥古斯丁签名版的圣经卷轴！你从哪拿来的……”

 

但是天使马上想起什么后反而更加不敢相信地低下头，好像克罗里在看他似的，移开了目光：“这是……这是……我只是提了一下。谢谢你的礼物。”

 

但这不是个礼物，克罗里想道，这只是假象。

 

“这太贵重了。”

 

“你不喜欢？”

 

“不，怎么可能，怎么可能。” 天使使用奇迹小心翼翼地在卷轴和他的手指之间形成了一层透明的保护膜，他像是捧着金箔般谨慎，指尖滑过卷轴的表面，在感受着笔墨的纹理时肩膀小小的颤动了一下。他看得专注，但殊不知恶魔自阴影中向他这边看来时带着别样欲望的贪婪。

 

“我不知道怎么样才能感谢你，克罗里，我的朋友。”

 

“没什么。” 木板咯吱咯吱，克罗里换了个坐姿，陷入更深的阴影里，“念段给我听听？”

 

“圣经？”

 

“没事，念给我听，听听又不会血管爆炸。” 克罗里的声音越发严厉起来。

 

“好吧……那你想听什么？”

 

“诗篇第63。”

 

克罗里说完话，安静缓慢地从上衣口袋里悄悄摸出一个小酒壶，轻手轻脚拧开盖子，抿了一口将热辣的酒液吞下肚子。就连他也需要在这时候壮壮胆。

 

打开卷轴的沙沙声音漫长得像是砂砾滚过他的心头，时间漫长得令他口干舌燥。

 

终于当天使以着一种平静温柔的语气开始念着圣经上的文字的时候，那对于克罗里来说像是可悲的解脱：

 

 **“……** **我要切切地寻求你。在干旱疲乏无水之地，我渴想你，我的心切慕你。** **”**

 

克罗里闭着眼睛忽略了阿茲拉斐尔话里前面的部分，想象着这是阿茲拉斐尔对他的告白。

 

他想象着那片嘴唇一定是柔软的，就像他过往无数个日夜观察过的一样，含化了言语好像一吸就能挤出蜜糖的味道。他想象着自己坐在阿茲拉斐尔的旁边，拥抱着对方，将对方的身体揉进自己的怀里。他的鼻尖贴着对方的脖颈，嗅吸着那股天使的清香，感受着说着情话时天使喉结上下蠕动的震颤。他将热情的呼吸喷洒在阿茲拉斐尔的皮肤上，让那里在罪恶与快感中肆意出潮红。

 

克罗里摸了摸自己的皮带，轻轻拉下裤子的拉链，揉捏了一把自己胯间的肿胀。

 

 **“……** **我的嘴唇要颂赞你。我还活的时候，要这样称颂你** **……** **我在床上记念你，在夜更的时候思想你，我的心就像饱足了骨髓肥油。我也要以欢乐的嘴唇赞美你。** **”**

 

克罗里释放出自己的阴茎，自上而下撸动着。他让那里充血膨大，无法再被迅速塞回裤子里。无法回头。

 

天使的声音在克罗里的耳道里细细抚摸，使他自脊椎底部升起一股酥麻。他的视线瞥见格栅那边光影变动，隐隐约约他看见天使往自己这边靠了靠。恶魔的品性危险地在他身体里发挥着作用，这使他的性欲变得更加旺盛蓬勃。

 

想象中的阿茲拉斐尔虔诚地捧着圣经卷轴，阳光穿透了他纯白的翅膀，将他浅色的身躯勾勒出一圈淡光。而他溜进那卷轴投下的阴影里，垂涎着盯着天使鼓囊的裤子。他用牙齿咬下拉链，故意拉长了声音。他的手像蛇一样地顺着天使的膝窝滑进大腿，阿茲拉斐尔因为羞涩而挣扎着并拢双腿，但他会诉说着爱意并把那里舔到天使没有力气拒绝他。他隔着裤子轻啃着阿茲拉斐尔敏感的嫩肉，让牙尖摩擦过颤抖着跳动着囊袋。他用劲嗅闻了一口，拉开内裤，看见浅色的耻毛。阿茲拉斐尔粉红的阴茎弹在了他的脸上。

 

“克罗里……” 阿茲拉斐尔向他投来难耐的一瞥，他看见汗水从天使的头顶渗出。他叫着他的名字，最后一个音拐了调。

 

于是克罗里满意地笑了起来，稍稍变化出蛇的口腔，迫不及待地给予了天使一个深喉。他的舌头卷绕着阴茎的柱身，分叉的舌尖一边勒进了龟头下的沟壑，一边探进了包皮下，在紧贴嫩肤的空间中开拓、描绘着血管。他听着从头顶传来的一声微弱的抽泣，他收紧脸颊，猛地吮吸过颤动的龟头。

 

天使发出小小的惊叹，他分不清从自己小腹内蹿起的电流和冲动到底最后变成了什么。是尿液还是精液？他扭动着瘫软的腰，在自己的下唇上咬出印子。

 

他松开了拿着卷轴的一只手，试探性地抓住克罗里的头发。他看见克罗里调整了姿势，向他靠近更多。

 

 **“** **我也要以欢乐的嘴唇赞美你。因为你曾帮助我，我就在你翅膀的荫下欢呼。我心紧紧的跟随你。你的右手扶持我。** **”**

 

克罗里扯开了阿茲拉斐尔的衣服扣子，将那些精美的衣服一股脑地往上推去。他咬上阿茲拉斐尔柔软的肚子，将脑袋贴近他胸膛之上，听着那不会撒谎的心跳。阿茲拉斐尔配合着克罗里抬了抬腰，让克罗里抽走了他的裤子。他用腿环上克罗里的腰。从阴茎上流下的前液让那从未被探进过的粉嫩穴口湿润着张合。阿茲拉斐尔的屁股在克罗里手指的碰触中痉挛着往后退去，但穴肉又诚实地吮吸。

 

克罗里的吻顺着每一根肋骨，往上攀爬至那柔软潮湿的地方。他将天使的呼叹吞食入腹，咬上天使的舌尖，拉拽着天使在彼此的口腔里嬉戏。他越压越深，直到天使迷迷糊糊地发出缺氧的哼气，瘫软睡在凳子上，翅膀扒拉着木墙，撑不动地垂到了地上。他半抬起身子，看着身下的天使张着红肿的唇，眼角溢出泪水，只知道呼唤着他的名字。

 

克罗里撸动着自己的阴茎，他的前液沾湿了自己的手，发出了细微的咕啾声。他为了这声音不被听到，忍着快感放慢手速，但细密的麻痒卡着他让他更加急躁。

 

 **“** **但那些寻索要灭我命的人，必往地底下去。他们必被刀剑所杀，被野狗所吃。** **”**

 

克罗里在心里像天堂和地狱比了个中指。他开始不管三七二十一地，就想往天使的屁股里操去。他知道这都只是他的想象，他清楚得很。

 

想象里的天使包容着他，随着他每一次的挺进而把他抱得更紧。滑嫩的肉穴像是将他拽入云端，无意间的扭腰和持续的搅紧，让他开始呼吸困难。他看着阿茲拉斐尔沉沦的面容，眼睛一眨不眨，直到开始感到发热发疼。他大力抽送着，摸不够似的在身上描摹，把触感刻进大脑。

 

克罗里终是射了出来，带出一声忍不住的大声叹息。

 

他在射精下大脑空白的三秒后僵住了。

 

空气里弥漫着浓厚的精液味道，那声叹息仿佛还回荡在这个空间里。

 

他确实有罪，他开始想，他不怕亵渎圣经，但真到时候了，他开始因为想象着阿茲拉斐尔的反应而难过。

 

他想象天使察觉到这边的真相后的脸色，那一定包含着震惊、羞辱和恼火。阿茲拉斐尔会控诉他的不敬吗？会指责他的恶心吗？

 

或者他会直接离开吗？也许再去那个书店的时候，里面已经换了店主。

 

克罗里胡乱地想着，他的大脑嗡嗡作响，甚至血管开始突突跳起，头疼越发严重。他的这次计划失败了，射了一通，心里反倒从空荡变成了更严重的不安。

 

“我……” 他想要解释却发现自己嗓音嘶哑。

 

但突然他听见一声轻响。

 

阿茲拉斐尔轻轻把头靠在格栅上，看着卷轴。

 

 **“……** **我渴想你，我的心切慕你。** **”** 过了一会，天使悄悄地缓慢念道，仿佛耳语。

 

这句话并不写在圣经诗篇的最后一行，完全是天使自己想要说出口。

 

念给克罗里的话。

 

天使轻抚着卷轴，他的指尖颤抖。他在念完了颂词后咬紧了嘴唇，不敢发出多余的声音。不敢，或者说不知道怎么办。克罗里大胆的行为让他的脑子发懵，但他又突然有了一种不合时宜的快乐在心里发酵。

 

过了许久，克罗里换了个姿势，靠坐在了格栅的另一边。他的发丝从格栅里探了出来，尾端搭在阿茲拉斐尔的肩上。

 

他们就那样靠在一起，虽然中间仍有间隔。

 

太阳缓慢变化着位置，投影在地上的彩绘玻璃的光斑消失后，微风带进花香，雀鸟在教堂外欢快地鸣叫。

 

天使继续看完卷轴，恶魔慢慢收拾着自己。

 

谁都没有离开，他们早晚都会走出踏出门框的第一步。

 

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢的话请在这里或者lof留下一个小心心吧（么么哒


End file.
